Return Of The Starlights! New Enemies On Earth!
by xxrhythmxx
Summary: Sailor Star Fighter and the others are missing their friends back on Earth. But they didn't know, as the new enemies on Earth, trying to steal the true starseeds, just like Galaxia. Can the Starlights help the Sailor Scouts?
1. The Starlight's Return

***STARLIGHT'S HOME PLANET***

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Kakyuu turned her head to see her 3 starlights walking towards her. She can tell there was something on their minds as they bowed in front of her respectfully.

Kakyuu told them to rise, and asked what was bothering them.

Sailor Star Fighter replied " I miss Odango...Healer misses Mina and Maker misses Amy ".

Sailor Star Healer looked at the ground sadly, thinking about the sweet blonde girl with a red ribbon, and Sailor Star Maker looked away, not wanting to show he missed the beautiful smart sapphire-blue haired girl back on Earth.

Kakyuu noticed their expressions. " Shall we take a visit to Earth? It'll give you a chance to see them again " she said smiling.

" But...you have the choice to stay there forever, or not " Kakyuu added.

The starlights face lit up brightly and their light green, purple and dark blue eyes shining with excitement and happiness. The 3 starlights couldn't wait to see them. But what they didn't know...is of the new enemies lurking on Earth.

**(ON EARTH)**

The wind rustled the the autumn-colored leaves, sending a few cascading gently to the ground. A teenage girl with her hair in 2 meatballs ( odangos ) watched sadly, her blue eyes glittering with loneliness and hurt.

" Darien never returned my calls...even after Galaxia was defeated...its been 6 months since then... " she said crying. Then suddenly, comforting arms wrapped around her.

" Don't cry, Odango...tears don't suit you ". the voice said. She turned around in shock and surprise.

_Seiya? that's impossible...he's back on his home planet...right?. _

The voice spoke again " It's really me, Odango ".

Serena blinked and asked " What are you doing back here? ".

Before he had a chance, a laser beam was fired right at them, knocking them back very far A girl with long red hair and dark brown eyes filled with hatred stood there.

Seiya said it was time to transform and deal with this person that attacked them.

" Moon Eternal Power! "

" Fighter Star Power! ".

Serena was now Eternal Sailor Moon and Seiya as Sailor Star Fighter.

The girl raised an eyebrow and pulled out a crystal transformation wand. " Virgo Crystal Power! ".

Sailor Moon stared in disbelief. _That girl...is a sailor soldier? That's just not true..._

Sailor Virgo suddenly shot a huge laser blast at Sailor Moon and Star Fighter, the explosion threw them both into a building as hard as it can.

Sailor Virgo just raised an eyebrow again. " Wow... 2 idiots down, a whole lot more to go...".

She turned around as was blasted by a huge fireball. A girl with brown hair and a dark red sailor scout uniform stood there smiling.

" Think again, Sailor Virgo of the Sailor Zodiacs, controlled by evil. " the girl said. _If there is 1 thing I know...it's that the Zodiacs can't be trusted...none of them._

Virgo glared at her. " Sailor Fire, stay out of my way, you disrespectful brat! Unless you want to become barbecue like the other two I just got done roasting ". she retorted.

" Sparkling Wide Pressure" and Virgo was knocked back into more zodiac scouts, SailorGemini, Sailor Cancer, SailorTaurus, and Sailor Sagittarius.

Sailor Star Healer and Star Maker was right behind Star Fighter.

" Try calling us next time...okay, Seiya? " Yeah, meatball-head. Don't make us worry so much " came the remark of the Sailor Solider of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars.

Serena looked at her fiery friend. " I understand, Raye. " she said.

Footsteps sounded behind them, as a girl carrying a transformation crystal wand with the symbol of ice on it. " I'll take the stage now! "

Ice Crystal Power!

The wand lit up and she suddenly transformed, becoming the Elemental Soldier, Sailor Ice. _More sailor soldiers? Is that even POSSIBLE? _Sailor Moon thought.

Ice spoke with edge in her voice " Starlights... now is your chance ". Healer held up her sailor yell " Star Sensitive...INFERNO!", and Sailor Virgo was stuck down. " Star Gentle Uterus " Maker said.

Mars whacked Taiki upside the head. " Let the others transform and have a shot at them! " she said pointing to Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. Taiki stood back and gave the approval.

Mercury Crystal Power! (Sailor Solider of Water and Wisdom)

Jupiter Crystal Power! (Soldier of Thunder and Courage)

Venus Crystal Power! (Soldier of Love and Beauty)

Uranus Planet Power! (Soldier of Wind and Sky)

Neptune Planet Power! (Soldier of Embrace and Sea)

Pluto Planet Power! (Soldier of Time and Revolution)

Saturn Planet Power! (Soldier of Death and Rebirth)

" Jupiter Oak Evolution! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Venus Love and Beauty Shock! Uranus World Shaking! Neptune Deep Submerge!Pluto Deadly Scream! Saturn GlaiveSurprise! "

Serena for Ice to combine her powers with hers. Ice nodded and the broach on her chest opened up, releasing a huge amount of power and flowed into Sailor Moon's wand.

" Silver Moon...Ice Crystal Kiss! " and the zodiac scouts were knocked back really far, and disappeared, leaving the stone with the symbol of Virgo on it behind.

Neptune walked behind Serena. " Why must you be with Seiya? Why must you betray your destiny, Sailor Moon? " she said.

Uranus nodded her head. " He can't be trusted, Kitten ". she said casting dirty looks at Seiya and mouths the words " You Are Dead " .

Saturn took a hold of Uranus's hand " Amara, don't hate Seiya, please! " she pleaded. Pluto pulled her back. " He can't be trusted, Hotaru... ".

Sailor Ice had untransformed and now stood in regular form. A 15 year old with black hair and gentle light blue eyes. " My normal name is Aya...Hanazono Aya ".

***SERENA'S/SAILOR MOON'S HOUSE***

Back at Serena's place, Aya explained how her home planet was destroyed by the Sailor Scouts of the Zodiac Signs, and how her and a few others from that planet escaped to Earth, to seek shelter and protection by the Sailor Scouts of the Inner and Outer Solar System, as well as protection from the starlights.

She told them of how her friends Sailor Mist, Sailor Fire, Sailor Rose , and Sailor Onyx had taken human names. She showed them all the photo of them, and they were shocked.

Those 4 in sailor uniforms looked like theirs, only Mist had a lighter blue than Mercury with a dark blue bow, Fire had a darker red than her fiery-spirited friend Raye with an orange bow, Rose's was a lighter green color than Jupiter's with a dark green bow, and Onyx's was silver with a black bow.

Seiya identified them in their human form names. Mist took the name of Yamada Kasumi, Fire took on the name of Sakamoto Amaya, Rose got the name Takahashi Sayomi, and Onyx got Takahashi Sumiko.

They would be attending Tenth Street High with Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten. Even Kakyuu (name changed to Yamamoto Suzuki) was attending, but as a teacher.

Amy and Raye put their books in their shoulder bag, glanced at the clock that said 7:00 PM and said how they had studying to do and would see them all tomorrow at school. Aya didn't want to stay the night, since she knew about how much Mina loved Yaten and how much they fight.

Yaten was asleep on the Tsukino's couch, clearly tired from the fight they encountered earlier that day. Around 10 PM, Serena's mother said that they could stay the night, and could go home tomorrow.

Seiya and Taiki thanked Mrs. Tsukino and dragged Yaten upstairs to the guest room. Serena was laying already asleep on her covers. Seiya went into Odango's room and covered her with her blanket, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room, closing the door quietly.

_Why do I feel so torn? Is it because I love Odango so much? Darien kept causing her too much pain...Odango...I truly love you.._.. Seiya thought in his mind. Mina, the blonde who was also staying the night, was asleep next to Yaten. Lita made a boxed lunch for tomorrow, and then went to sleep.

Taiki was siting on his bed reading a book and watching Seiya go in and out of Serena's room. _What is he up to? _Yaten woke up to find Mina next to him. _What the hell is she doing asleep next to me? This girl? This sweet, yet crazy blonde haired girl...but why does my heart beat so fast when I'm near Mina? _he thought.

The chestnut-colored starlight said " It's because you love Mina, even though you're really female. ". Seiya heard him and started feeling sick and went to sleep.

The alarm clock went off at 7:30 AM, giving enough time to shower up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave for school. Taiki was the first to wake up, Yaten woke up second, third Mina, Lita was forth, fifth was Seiya, and last, was Serena.

Serena ran all the way to school, happy she wasn't late this time.

It was a running match between her, Lita, and Mina. Seiya and the other two were walking, not wanting to waste their energy.

Yaten was blushing, because Mina kissed him that very morning.

Taiki looked at him and shook his head, sending a few strands of chestnut-colored hair over his face. Seiya decided to stop short, causing the silver-haired teen to dump into him.

Yaten kicked Seiya really hard and he went running, grabbing Odango's hand and racing to the school with the silvery starlight on his trail. When he got to his seat, rubbed his ankle which was red from where a certain pissed off starlight kicked him and glares at his light-haired friend.

Yaten went to his desk, snickering silently. Taiki was too busy reading a book to even bother to deal with them.

_They act like a bunch of kids..._Taiki thought in his mind.

Mina came in, upset she was left behind. " Yaten, I thought you would wait for me! " she exclaimed.

He leaned back in his chair and whistled innocently, and replied" I didn't know I was SUPPOSED to wait for you", which irritated Mina to the point she hit him.


	2. Mina's Stolen Star Seed

**CHAPTER 2: Mina's Stolen Star Seed**

*Flashback*

_But on the ither side of the room, the sailor senshi felt a jolt, and two starseeds, a yellow and pink one, was dimming. Then they knew, the zodiac senshi was after the starseeds_

The classes went by quite fast and they were walking out of the school. Mina was clearly still angry about a certain silver-haired teen whacking her said, "Go find yourself a boyfriend, you idol chaser".

That had hurt her enough that she grabbed her bag and headed for home.

Seiya looked at the silvery teen. "Yaten, do you know how badly you hurt Mina? Do you even care at all?".

He shook his head and walked off towards their home.

Taiki passed up Yaten. "Girls are very delicate. Their hearts are easily broken and it takes awhile for them to mend".

Seiya said he was going to do his homework, but he was actually laying on his bed asleep.

Yaten glared at him and through a bucket of cold water on him. "Seiya, it's not nice to lie to people."

**(The Next Day)**

"What! That Hanazono girl is transferring to our school? " Yaten yelled in shock.

Seiya whacked him upside the head really hard with Aya sitting on the couch. "Shut up! You're gonna wake the dead".

Aya spoke gently, "Are you against me transferring to the same school as you and the other Sailor Soldiers?".

Taiki sat next to Aya, looking at her every now and again, trying hard not to let the other two know about him having a crush on Aya as well as having a crush on the smart blue-haired girl, Amy, who captured his heart.

Yaten opened his mouth " Taiki, I thought you had a crush on that brainiac Amy Mizuno ".

Aya looked at him strangely. " You have a crush on my cousin? "

Seiya and Yaten both said in shock "AMY IS YOUR COUSIN? WHY AREN'T WE EVER TOLD ANYTHING?".

A new voice replied, "Because you never asked."

They looked to see a dark brown haired girl standing in the doorway in the same school uniform as the others.

Seiya looked at the girl, "And you are?".

She replied with annoyance in her voiceand reveals her transformation wand with a fire symbol. "Does that explain it to you, Fighter?"

Taiki looked surprised, but continued reading his book

Then the doorbell rang and Yaten opens the door, sees who it is, and ran to his room to hide.

Mina yelled, "Get back here, Yaten! I won't forgive you for calling me a drama queen!".

The new girl blinked surprised as Mina ran in after him. "You called my friend a drama queen? man, that's bad enough to make me wanna kill you".

Mina and tackles Yaten to the floor before he could enter his room and keeps him there. " Take me on a date and I'll call it a truce!"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you insane? I'd rather die than to date you."

Amy stood at the doorway "Mina, you know it's wrong to order, force or bribe someone into doing something they don't want. It's disrespectful and a quick way to lose someone's trust. "

Seiya knew the perfect way to make Taiki tick over from slent sophisticated type to devil. "Mizuno...? "

Amy looked over in his direction " Yes? "

Yaten, who was still pinned by Mina said " Taiki has a crush on you and your cousin Hanazono."

Taiki glared at him and promised he'd get back at the two starlights. "Just like how you have a box filled with love-letters to Serena, Seiya? ".

Lita eyes were full of shock. " What? Are you serious? I have got to tell her this", and she runs out of the house with Seiya hot on her heels begging her not to.

Serena looked out of the window of the Crown's Fruit Parlor drinking a strawberry milkshake when Lita ran in, grabbed her, and pulled her into the Girls' Restroom.

"You know Seiya has a box filled with love-letters to you?" she asked her blonde dumpling-haired friend. Serena looked like shocked as hell

Mina let Yaten go, walked outside to a small park, where she was unaware she was in danger.

Yaten rolled his eyes, "So why did you drag me out here, Idol Chaser?"

A blast flew at her, nearly knocking her back. Mina looked to her far side to see another soldier.

" Hello, my name is Sailor Libra. I've come to take your starseed, Aino Minako, or should I say...Sailor Venus Of The Inner Solar System, ruled by Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom".

She looked at the strange sailor scout strangely and pulled out her transformation wand.

" Venus Crystal Power".

After she transformed, she said with anger in her voice

Libra just dodged it and sent an attack that froze the air around them. " Star Sensitive Inferno ".

Sailor Libra jumped out of way. " Sailor Star Healer, your powers are useless. I'll get your starseed as well! ". Then a second surprised blast went through the air." Star Gentle Uterus! ".

Libra stepped back and her attack crashed into a tree. " Like I said...your powers are useless, Sailor Starlights, Kou Taiki ( Maker ) and Kou Yaten ( Healer ) ".

She slammed them both into a wall, leaving a paralyzed Sailor Venus in fear.

She replied " Now you can see your friend die ". Healer screamed " No! ", but it was too late.

Libra fired the blast and it hit Venus. She screamed as her starseed appeared right before her, killing her.

Before her body faded, she managed to say " I love you, Yaten ". Tears streamed down Healer's face. " Mina...i love you too...and I will avenge your death! ".

Grabbing her Sailor Yell, she shouted "Star Sensitive Inferno!" it was at max power, so it harmed Libra a little bit, but she got away in the end.

She vanished, leaving the stone with the symbol of Libra, and the communicator watch of Sailor Venus. Yaten picked it up and could feel Venus's life inside the watch. " It won't be easy to tell the scouts this...i hope they understand though...".

Yaten and Taiki left where the fight had started and ended up at Raye's temple to find nobody there. They had a sad look on their face as they left a note and picture of what went on.

**Serena's P.O.V**

I stopped by Raye's temple to see Mina's watch and a note from the two starlights.

_Sailor Soliders of the Inner and Outer Solar System,_

_Your friend Mina was attacked by Sailor Virgo. Her star seed was taken. I am sorry you guys will be down one member. There is no way we can bring her back to you guys. _

_Sincerely, Taiki and Yaten._

I started crying. I now knew my best friend wasn't coming back. She was dead...


End file.
